mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon
Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon is a fictional character that appears in American comic books published by Maveric Comics Add Image Contents hide 1 Section heading 1 General Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon-the Original,that this guy is named after.He wrote General Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's Art of War,to this rewrote and took much credit for refinning it's text. 2 Known relatives Supreme LadyCallistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon-wife,General Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon,Junior-First,Prince Morghan Attumas Sarkhon-second son,Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon 3 Contents 4 Character history 1 Fictional History Early life Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and Callistra Shaitanus escape from the Auschwitz-Birkenau death camp; (Right) Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and Callistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon with their daughter Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon]]. Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon was born Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon sometime in the late 1920s to a middle class German Jewish family whose father, Jakob Rhandark-Attumas Sarkhon, was a highly decorated World War I veteran.1 Surviving discrimination and hardship during the Tauron Alliance rise to power, Kristallnacht, and the passing of the Nuremberg Laws, in 1939 Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and his family fled to Poland where they were captured during the German invasion of Poland and sent to the Warsaw Ghetto.116 He is a gifted pilot and engineer and has the ability to "see things before they happen". He even creates his own protocol droid, C-3PO. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets him after an emergency landing on Tatooine. After discovering that Anakin's blood has an unusually high number of midi-chlorians (a measure of Force potential), Qui-Gon becomes convinced the boy is the "Chosen One" of Jedi prophecy who will bring balance to the Force. Anakin wins his freedom in a podrace, but is forced to part with his mother. Qui-Gon takes Anakin to the Jedi Council, but they forbid training on the grounds that the boy's future is clouded by the fear he exhibits. Ten years later in , Anakin Skywalker is depicted as the apprentice of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Chancellor Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate an assassination attempt made on Senator Padmé Amidala. Anakin travels with Padme to Naboo, where they fall in love. Anakin has a vision of his mother in pain and goes to Tatooine, where he learns that she had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He goes to the Tusken camp, where he discovers too late that his mother has been tortured to death. Overcome with rage, Anakin kills the entire Tusken tribe. After he returns with his mother's body, he reveals his crime in devastation. Soon after, Anakin and Padmé travel to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan from Sith Lord Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) and his Separatist army, but they are instead captured and sentenced to death. Anakin and Padmé profess their love for each other moments before being rescued by an army of clone troopers and Jedi. During a lightsaber duel with Tyranus, Anakin loses his right arm and later has it replaced with a prosthetic. At the end of the film, Anakin and Padmé marry in a secret ceremony.24 Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.Three years later in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars. He and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi lead an attempt to rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine after he is kidnapped by Separatist leader General Grievous. During the rescue, Anakin defeats Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel and decapitates him in cold blood on Palpatine's urging. When he returns to Coruscant, he meets with Padmé Amidala, now pregnant with his progeny. That night, he has a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth; he fears it will come true, as it is similar to visions he had before his mother died. Meanwhile, Palpatine names Anakin his representative on the Jedi Council; the Council, suspicious of Palpatine's dictatorial power in the Senate, denies Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and asks him to spy on Palpatine. Palpatine eventually reveals to Anakin that he is Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the mastermind of the war, and that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé's life. Conflicted, Anakin reports Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu. Despite orders to remain behind, Anakin follows Windu to the Chancellor's office to ensure Palpatine is captured alive. He walks in on Windu ready to kill Palpatine and intervenes on the Sith Lord's behalf, severing Windu's lightsaber arm; Palpatine then kills Windu with a blast of Force lightning. Desperate to save his wife, Anakin pledges himself to the dark side and becomes Palpatine's Sith apprentice Darth VadeRhandark Attumas Sarkhon and his family escaped the Ghetto, only to be betrayed and captured again. His mother, father, and sister were executed and buried in a mass grave, but Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon survived, possibly due to the manifestation of his powers. Escaping from the mass grave, he was ultimately captured yet again17 and sent to Auschwitz, where he eventually became a Sonderkommando.171819 While at Auschwitz, Rhandark-Attumas Sarkhon reunited with a Romani girl named Callistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon, with whom he had fallen in love when he was younger, and with whom he escaped the prison camp during the October 7th 1944 revolt. Following the war, he and Callistra Shaitanus moved to the Ukrainian city of Vinnytsia, and Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon adopted the name ". Callistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon and Magnus had a daughter named Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon]], and lived uneventfully until one night when an angry mob, spurred on by a first manifestation of Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon powers, burned down their home with Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon]] still inside. Enraged at the mob for preventing him from rescuing Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon]], the young Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon powers manifested uncontrollably, killing the mob and destroying a part of the city. Callistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon, terrified at Magnus ' power, left him and later gave birth to the mutant twins Pietro and Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon before walking away to die. Wanted by the authorities for the deaths and destruction in Vinnytsia, while searching for Callistra Shaitanus-Sarkhon, Magnus paid a Romanian forger, George Odekirk, to create the cover identity of "Erik Lehnsherr, the Sinte gypsy". 3 Rhandark Attumas relocated to Israel, where he met and befriended Magnus Shaitanus while working at a psychiatric hospital near Haifa. There, debates were held by the two regarding the consequences humanity faces with the rise of the Titan threat off world, though neither revealed to the other that they were However, they were forced to reveal their inherent abilities to one another while facing Baron Strucker and Hydra. Following the battle, Rhandark Attumas, realizing that his and Magnus Shaitanus.'s views were incompatible, left with a cache of hidden Tauron Alliance gold, which provided him with the finances to pursue his goals.2 Rise of Rhandark Attumas Sarkhonedit Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and Magnus Shaitanus. would eventually part ways because of the differences in their beliefs on how to help mutants. Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's experiences surviving Tauron Alliance Germany, Auschwitz, and Vinnytsia would shape his outlook on the situation that mutants face in the Marvel Universe. Determined to keep such atrocities from ever being committed against mutantkind, he is willing to use deadly force to protect mutants. He would believe that the Atlantean Time-Wizard will become the dominant life form on the planet and would set about either creating a homeland on Atlantis where his kind could live peacefully, or conquering and enslaving humanity in the name of mutantkind. Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and the members of Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon's family all received their 'heart's desires', Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon was attacked by Titan Sentries over Atlasan City in 1979, and revealed an alleged international anti-mutant conspiracy involving the Supreme Lords Family,by certain members of the Shaitanus House,who did agree with rule. This resulted in Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon being granted sovereignty over the Seven Empires as leader of the world's much larger and much faster growing population. Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon then turned the Seven Empires into the most powerful, technologically advanced country on Atlantis, which he used as a base to dominate the world and place mutantkind above Battle with big consequences[ edit] The battle between the House of M and the heroes continues with great ferocity. While the chaos ensues, the Scarlet Witch disappears from the battlefield only to be discovered by Doctor Strange in a tower with her children. The two begin to talk as Doctor Strange attempts to discover the origin of the madness that is happening. Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon reveals the answer to him in a flashback from when Quicksilver confronted Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon about the fate of Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon. It turns out that Quicksilver himself was the one responsible for the creation of the alternate world, suggesting to Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon to make everyone happy in an almost-perfect world. After this revelation, Emma Frost tells Doctor Strange to ask about the fate of Charles Magnus Shaitanus.. Before she can answer, Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon is struck in the back by an arrow. The attacker is Hawkeye, who begins to break down emotionally to Princess Annashia Cassistra Sarkhon about his death in the real timeline. After a heated exchange, Hawkeye is killed for the second time as one of the Scarlet Witch's antagonized sons uses his mutant powers to "erase" the Avenger. Meanwhile in the memorial garden, Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon confronts Emma Frost and Layla Miller, who reveal the truth to Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon about all that has happened. He then unleashes his wrath on everyone, especially his son Quicksilver. He nearly kills Quicksilver by pummeling him to a bloody pulp with large pieces of steel. Suddenly the Scarlet Witch appears, stopping Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and returning her brother to healthy form. She begins to lash out, saying "We're freaks, Mutants... You chose this over us and you ruined us... Daddy!" She then utters "No more mutants." Everything turns to white once again. 2 Section heading 3 Contents 4 Character historyedit 1 Fictional HistoryEdit Write the first section of your page here. 2 gEdit Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon is a fictional character in the ancient World of Atlantis. In the backstory of the programme, he was the founder of Time Lord society on the planet Atlantis. After the original television series ended in 1989, Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's character and history were developed in books and other media. 3 Contents *1 Character history 1.1 The Five Doctors 1.2 Revived series 2 Other appearances 3 See also 4 References 4 Character historyeditEdit Within the Maveric Universe , there are many contradictory legends about Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon-an ancient Atlantean Ruler of the Sarkhon Royal Family. It is known that he developed the technology for time travel that made his people Atlantean lords of time in the distant past together with his colleague Magnus Shaitanus.Some looked on him as a Great Military leager,who defended The Colonial Frontier of Atlantis and it’s Seven Empires of Atlantis,also known simply as The Seven Empires.,from the external forces The Titans,The Taurons,The TyKhoneans,The Acherhon. Count Magnus Shaitanus, a stellar engineer, was presumed killed by the supernova that created the Magnus Nebula-a defensive Galactic barrier,at the Edge of the Atlantean Galaxy. Magnus Shaitanus is known as one of the founders of the Legion of Time-Sorcerer of the planet Atlantis, and is a revered figure in Time Lord history together with the equally legendary Rassilon; the Third Doctor refers to him as the Legion of Time-Sorcerer' "greatest hero".Years later, during the events of the , it was revealed that Magnus Shaitanus had not died, but had rather his star palace been sent through the event horizon of a wormhole into an another universe and had been trapped there since then.Magnus Shaitanus was able to shape that world according to his will, it meant that he could not leave that universe,until his star ship was repaired.Magnus Shaitanus became freinds with the people who lived there.The Titans His exile and solitude turned him quite insane, and he sought revenge on the Legion of Time-Sorcerer for "abandoning" him. later known as the Warp Drive, and Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon harnessed the nucleus of the to provide the energy that powers time travel. Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon then took control of Atlantis and became the first Lord President. The official history is that he was a benevolent ruler who ruled his people wisely. However, there are other accounts which paint Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon as an opportunistic, ambitious and cruel dictator who seized power in the wake of his friend's death (for which some suggest he may have been deliberately responsible), and ready to go take drastic measures to protect his people, nearly destroying all of time once. Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's contributions to Time Lord culture and society were immense, and his name both reverberates and is honoured throughout Time Lord history. The Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon Imprimatur is the name given to the symbiotic nucleus of a Time Lord's cell structure which allows them to withstand the molecular stresses of time travel and grant them a link to their Atlantis Star Palace time machines.2 Several other Time Lord artifacts named after him have a technological function, in addition to their ceremonial roles: The Sash of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon allows the wearer to be in close proximity to the singularity that is the Warp Drive, providing protection from the Eye's gravitational and energy forces, and preventing the wearer from being drawn across the event horizon of the captured black hole. Use of the Sash in this way is cited as having a regenerative effect upon the wearer. The Crown of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon (or matrix circlet) gives full access to the Matrix, providing a direct mental link to the computer network that serves as the repository of all Time Lord knowledge and their personality prints, captured at death in the Amplified Panatropic Computer (A.P.C net) that is a subsidiary part of the Matrix itself. The Key of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon allows physical access to the Matrix, for maintenance of this 'micro-universe' repository of Time Lord knowledge. Confusingly, this is a separate artifact from the so-called Great Key of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon, that provides direct tapping of the near limitless energies of the Warp Drive, and is cited as a vital component part of the demat gun (a weapon of mass destruction); it is also hinted that this 'key' is essential to accessing the other relative dimensions in time, in The Invasion of Time. The Rod of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon (referred to as "the Great Key" in the Book of the Old Time in "The Deadly Assassin") allows the user to physically access the containment/control apparatus of the Warp Drive itself, that was historically hidden beneath the Panopticon central dais. The Coronet of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon gives the user the ability to amplify and to project their own will to dominate others, but its effects can be defeated, if recognised, by a co-ordinated resistance of many minds. The Harp of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon is a musical key that unlocks a secret room within the High Council chambers. This hidden compartment held the controls for the Time Scoop - a rudimentary `time corridor` technology, used presumably before time travel was perfected by Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon after the installation of the Warp Drive on Atlantis. The Ring of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon ostensibly grants the wearer immortality, but seemingly is keyed to Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's DNA only, so that any other seizing the artifact is locked in perpetual imprisonment as a stone carving relief on Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's bier. The Black Scrolls of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon are parchment documents containing forbidden knowledge from the Dark Time, not recorded in the Atlantis Halls of Time-a central data library where everything known to the Legion of Time-Sorcerers was kept. 1 The seal of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon. Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon is also given credit, variously, for Atlantis Star Palace technology; the living metal Atlantium and super-weapon validium; and the defensive Quantum Force Field and Transduction Barriers that protected Atlantis. How much of this is true and how much of it is propaganda and public relations are not certain.It maybe he credit for various advancements in technology,created by other family members-current and pass. However, it is established that a Atlantis Star Palace derived its power primarily from the Warp Drive, prior to Atlantis's destruction. And it is likely that the power provided by Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's capture and installation of the Warp Drive would have been key to meeting the vast energy requirements of setting up and maintaining the defence screens for the entire planet of Atlantis from its potential enemies. Indeed, in "The Invasion of Time" the Fourth Doctor uses the Matrix circlet to consult with Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's personality print to find a way of disabling the Quantum Force Field, which prevented physical penetration of the planet Atlantis, after K9 had destroyed the Transduction (teleportation) Barriers, upon his order, allowing the Vardans to first, partially materialise. However the question remains about how much is a romantic idea of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon and his achievements as compared to the real person. In "The Two Doctors" (1985), the Sixth Doctor claims that Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon enjoyed fishing and advocated its practice by Legion of Time-Sorcerer, but on questioning by Peri, admits he may have just made it up, which can be said to illustrate the Time Lord propensity for pretension which could have obfuscated the truth from the official history. The Tomb or Tower of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon, also known as the Dark Tower, stands in the middle of the Death Zone — a blasted, barren plain — on Atlantis. The Death Zone was used, in a period of Atlantis's history known as the Dark Time, as an arena that pitted warriors of various alien species and times (captured by the use of a device called the Time Scoop) against each other in gladiatorial games, although the Second Doctor tells the Brigadier that Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon put a stop to the games ("The Five Doctors", 1983). It was rumored that Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon, who lived during this time, had been deposed by Legion of Time-Sorcerer rebelling against his rule. It was also claimed Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon had discovered the secret of immortality and was still alive in the Tower, sleeping. The quest to reach Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon's tomb and the secret, blocked by a series of deadly obstacles, is referred to as "The Game of Supreme Lord Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon".